Kagome's Anatomy
by Agatha Miller
Summary: bueno... el titulo no dice mucho, pero que facil sería obtener buenas notas con esta clase de ayudas... LEMON! One- Shot


De tanto ver Grey's Anatomy me surgio esta idea loca que no me dejo en paz hasta que estuvo concluida. Que bueno sería que todo lo que nos cuesta entender fuese llevado a la práctica. Por algo es el dicho: "haciendo se aprende"

Que lo disfruten y no olviden que este One-shot tiene **Lemon**...

Dada la advertencia... les dejo con mi idea. Aquí una historia mientras esperan la otra historia larga... vieran que bonita esta quedando...

**Kagomes Anatomy...**

Bla, bla, bla -- situaciones y conversaciones

Bla, Bla, Bla -- pensamientos Bla, bla, bla -- letra de canción**Autora: Agatha Chan**

Solo unos dos meses más y saldría apronto de la escuela y eso significaba una cosa: pasar todo el tiempo que quisiese en el Sengoku Jidai.

Ayudar a sus amigos en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla

Y sobre todo, estar al lado de su Hanyou querido, Inuyasha.

Solo que había un obstáculo para disfrutar a plenitud sus vacaciones: Ciencias Naturales...

Al faltar tanto a clases, se había perdido las clases de anatomía y pues ahora estaba desesperada por no tener el tiempo suficiente para aprenderse tantos nombres que hay en el cuerpo humano...

¡¡Como si fuese a estudiar un doctorado!! – dijo mientras Sango limpiaba su boomerang en la orilla del rió en donde por ese momento se encontraba en busca de comida para el almuerzo...

¿De que hablas Kagome-Chan?- pregunto la exterminadora al ver la desesperación de su amiga.

En cinco días tengo que rendir un examen del cual no se nada y esto puede hacer que me vaya a extraordinarios y no pueda quedarme todo el verano como les prometí – esto fue escuchado por el fino oído del Hanyou que al escucharlo, soltó el pez que acababa de coger, la miro asustado y se encamino hasta donde ella se encontraba, con ese caminado tan peculiar y la mirada enojada

¡Ni se te ocurra irte mujer! ¡Prometiste quedarte y así lo harás!- lo soltó tal cual lo estaba pensando, sin fijarse que esa no era la manera de hablarle

¡Arg! Tenias que salir con eso...Si tan solo fueses más comprensivo, pero no; tienes que ser tan egoísta, sabes que si me lo propongo puedo irme ahora... – lo estaba retando y esperaba que talvez él diese su brazo a torcer por una única vez, pero conociendo al Hanyou... esto no sucedería

¡Keh! Has lo que quieras... – y se alejo para seguir ne su faena, sin dejar de verla de reojo para detenerla si se le ocurría irse. Kagome solo acumulo su enfado en una única frase:

¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡OSUWARI! – este ultimo lo grito tan fuerte que las aves cercanas salieron volando

¡Plaf! – Inuyasha cayo dentro del agua y estrello su cara en las piedras del fondo del río. Esto lo aprovecho para despedirse de sus amigos, tomó la mochila y subiéndose a la bicicleta; pedaleo lo más rápido que pudo. Para ganar más tiempo espero un rato y volvió a gritar la maldición para que Inuyasha no la detuviese.

¡Maldita mujer! –dijo el semi demonio al terminar el encanto de la maldición - ¡qué manía por hacerme caer al suelo!

Pues te lo mereces perro estúpido – chillo Shippo que aun seguía derramando lagrimas por la partida de la colegiala – pero eres tan bruto que no sabes como decir las cosas.

Además ella tiene obligaciones en su época y debemos comprenderla – agregó el monje que estaba limpiando los pescados

Y es tan buena que nos ayuda a costa de sus cosas, deberías ir por ella y disculparte Inuyasha – aconsejo Sango que estaba disgustada por la forma en que el ojidorados hacía enfadar a su amiga.

Está bien... iré por ella, pero más tarde, cuando se le haya pasado el enojo.

Ese Inuyasha, siempre la hacia enfadar y ahora por él se veía en la obligación de regresar a su época y más a afrontar sus problemas de estudio... si tan solo fuese un poquito más comprensivo... pero no, era EL GRAN Inuyasha y esas cosas, no iban con su personalidad... Baka...

Salió del pozo mirando enojada hacia el fondo, como si esto pudiese ser visto por el semi demonio. Suspiro; sabia que era inútil y con pasos lentos; se dirigió a su casa en donde su madre preparaba un pastel en la cocina.

Kagome... ¿eres tú? – dijo la mujer, al escuchar como la puerta se abría y cerraba de un portazo.

Hola mamá – apareció la chica en la entrada de la cocina - ¿pastel? – señalo hacia la mesa en donde ya se veía un rico pastel de fresas

Si, Souta traerá compañeros en la tarde y pues les preparo un postre, pero dime; ¿qué haces tan rápido en casa?

Ah... – era cierto, había dicho que volvería en tres días y de eso solo era uno -... no había mucho que hacer y pues quería regresar para estudiar y salir bien en los exámenes – no mentía en eso de estudiar, pero la discusión con Inuyasha quedaba de mas en la conversación.

Entonces te preparo algo para que comas y luego subo a tu habitación, ¿vale?

¡Hai! Me voy a dar un baño y luego estudiare.

Sin perder tanto tiempo subió a su habitación y se dejo ir directamente a la regadera, necesitaba bajar su mal humor y nada mejor que un buen baño. Para consentirse un poco se aplico una segunda lavada de cabello con su shampoo de jazmines (me encantaría saber en donde venden de esos para ver sí así conquistó a ese niño que me gusta... Etto... estoy divagando, sigamos n/n) y se envolvió en una gran toalla sus cabellos y una pequeña para el cuerpo. Segundo paso: buscar ropa que le aleje de Sengoku, es decir, su uniforme estaba descartado. Busco en su armario y se decidió (después de un Buen Rato...) por una blusa amarilla de mangas larga y una falda negra que le llegaba a media pierna, sus calcetas y listo. Su cabello medio húmedo se lo cepillo bien y luego se sentó frente a su mesita de estudio, el libro azul de Anatomía estaba al inicio de la torre de libros. Esa era su prioridad. Salir bien y aprobar la materia. Su madre toco dos veces y luego le dejo sobre la mesa dos sandwiches y un jugo de naranja.

Muy Bien Kagome... a estudiar se ha dicho... – abrió su libro y comenzó por el sistema óseo – a ver... el cuerpo humano tiene 206 huesos en general, siendo él mas largo el fémur; que se encuentra entre la pelvis y la rotula o lo que comúnmente se llama rodilla... (bla bla bla) – a cada hueso que pronunciaba iba colocando sus manos sobre los propios, tal vez así se le quedaran más rápido... pero después de un rato se quedó dormida sobre el libro. Sería imposible aprenderse tanto en tan poco tiempo. Debería dejar de ir al Sengoku cuando no entiende algo, pero como a su corazón no le podía mandar... siempre corría en busca de aventuras al lado de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha... suspiró la chica en sueños. Casi todos estaban plagados de él y de momentos hermosos a su lado, en donde él la miraba con amor, sin buscar a Kikyo en ella, la miraba a ella, por que la amaba sin condición.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de su casa una luz iluminaba el cuarto en donde se encontraba el pozo. Inuyasha salió de este y movió sus lindas orejas en busca de algún ruido cercano y localizo el leve respirar de la chica, al igual que su aroma que se encontraba con mas intensidad en esos momentos.

Se coloco frente a su ventana y de un salto llego al marco de la ventana que para su fortuna estaba abierta de par en par, alejo una de las cortinas y la localizo doblada en su mesita de estudio, con los brazos doblados en función de almohada. La miro serio y entro a la habitación. Metió sus brazos dentro de su haori y la observo más detenidamente. Se veía muy hermosa, casi como un sueño; Debía admitirlo, solo de esa manera podía admirarla y esa era la causa de sus desvelos. Quería protegerla hasta en sus sueños. Como pudo la tomo en brazos y la coloco delicadamente en su cama, la arropo y se quedo viéndola con su barbilla apoyada en el borde de la suave superficie del colchón. Sin darse cuenta, él también se quedo profundamente dormido.

**Rato mas tarde...**

Que bien dormí... – decía Kagome al momento en que se estiraba y restregaba los ojos para levantarse de... ¿la cama? ¿Cuándo fue que se paso a su cama? ¿Era sonámbula? Sus dudas fueron despejadas al ver al Hanyou profundamente dormido. Él la debió encontrar en la mesita dormida y la coloco en su cama. Kagome exhalo un suspiro lo bastante audible para el fino oído del ojidorados, que se levanto de un brinco y miro a todos lados buscando el origen del sonido, encontrándose con la mirada de la colegiala.

Kagome... ¿estas bien? – la miro embobado, al comprobar con sus ojos que parte de la blusa de ella se había ido hacia un lado, mostrándole parte del hombro.

¿Tú me acostaste? – algo se traía el chico, por que la miraba raro, reparo en la forma en que encontraba. Encontró el motivo de la actitud de él, se arreglo rápido entre el ardor de sus mejillas por la vergüenza – deja de ver mi clavícula, un poco más y ves mi humero...

¿clavi... que? ¿De que hablas mujer? – dijo exasperado por no entender en que lenguaje le hablaba

De mis huesos, de que más... espera – recapacito en la forma en que había hablado de sus huesos... los llamo como decían en el libro, lo pocos nombres que había repasado; ahora se los podía. – bien, por lo menos ya sé el nombre de unos...

Kag... hora de comer...

Ya bajo, Inuyasha, espérame aquí, ¿sí? Luego te traigo algo

Cómo quieras... - el híbrido miro hacia otro lado para dejarla de ver, la muy tonta ni siquiera le había dicho que rayos hablaba, ¿de sus huesos? Como si tuvieran nombre.

Se acerco a donde la había encontrado dormida y vio el dibujo de alguien en... ¿pelotas? Meneo su cabeza y trato de leer que decía... según ese libro, la imagen pertenecía al aparato... ¿reproductor masculino? Kagome debería dejar de ver esas cosas antes que... ¡¡MOMENTO!! Ella veía esas cosas. Que mundo más de cabeza, eso era demasiado para él, hasta que paso la pagina y casi se cae de la silla al ver la siguiente imagen. Ahora era una mujer como Kami la trajo al mundo. Los colores se le subieron de solo pensar que así se vería la colegiala. _DEJA DE PENSAR ESAS COSAS _se dijo a si mismo, el pasar tanto tiempo con el monje pervertido de Miroku le estaba afectando, aunque la idea no se le hizo nada desagradable al recordar que ya la había visto así, solo que por accidente y gracias a eso, había recibido unos buenos Osuwaris.

Solo de pensar en esa maldita palabra, se le erizó la piel. Estaba tan atemorizado por eso que tal vez esa una de las pocas cosas que odiaba de ella.

_solo que tú siempre tienes la culpa que ella lo diga, si no fueses tan tosco con lo que le dices, ella no tendría necesidad de usarla – le dijo su voz interior_

¡Keh! Ella es la sensible que no aguanta nada, además no son cosas del otro mundo

_si eso dices... que le digas que la vas a proteger y después le sales con que te vas con la otra miko o que no te interesa... _

Está bien, a veces me paso con lo que le digo; ¿Contento?

_Estaría bien que te disculparas con ella, además tú y yo sabemos que no sólo la ves como tu compañera en la búsqueda de los fragmentos... _

¡¡Que rayos quieres que diga!! No se de que me hablas...

_No te hagas el inocente, que bien que la celas cuando el pulgoso de Kouga se le acerca, ningún demonio y en tu caso, lo hacen con ninguna hembra; a menos que la quieras para ti, nunca te paso eso con Kikyo._

Ese golpe bajo de su conciencia nuca se lo espero. La única razón del por que le hervía la sangre cada vez que ese lobo pulgoso se le acercaba a Kagome y más cuando veía que a ella no le afectaba mucho que le tomase las manos y se las besara... argg. Si solo de pensarlo se ponía fúrico, como no al tenerlos frente a él.

_Ves... la quieres solo para ti. Reconócelo... perro tonto – esa voz ahora sonó igual a Shippo- ya no la hagas sufrir mas y dile lo que sientes. Puede que te lleves una muy buena sorpresa. _

Que bien se ve todo, gracias por la comida Mamá... – sabia que estaba mal dejar sin comer al Hanyou, tenia que reprenderlo con algo – Inuyasha esta allá arriba... – lo dijo en susurró, pero su hermano que estaba a su lado salió disparado con solo oírla

Souta, ¿a dónde vas? – le interrogó su madre

A traer al amigo orejas de perro

Subió las gradas de dos en dos, llego a la habitación de su hermana y se encontró al amigo junto con los libros de la chica.

Hooolaaa... ven a comer con nosotros, no sé por que mi hermana no te llevo antes.

_Si, es cierto; debe estar enfadada conmigo aun... _pensó él mientras era llevado a rastras por el niño

Ya veras... después de comer, te enseñare a jugar el nuevo juego que compre, es de lucha

Muy bien, como quieras – cruzaron y entrando en el comedor saludo a la familia, Souta mando a volar a su hermana para que ahí se sentase el chico y 

Kagome no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse junto al abuelo que ahora estaba va de preguntarle sobre sus aventuras en el Sengoku al Hanyou.

Terminaron de comer, después de servirle como cuatro veces a Inuyasha, su madre le dijo a la chica que saldría esa noche para visitar a una tía que acababa de llegar a la ciudad e iría con el abuelo y Souta, dejando sola a la chica con su amigo, a ella no la llevaban por que necesitaba estudiar y que mejor Inuyasha para cuidarla esa noche, ¿no?

Sé que la cuidaras muy bien Inuyasha, regresaremos hasta mañana para que vayas tu también. No te desveles mucho y estudia lo necesario.

Si mama, cuídense y me disculpan con ella por no ir.

_Grandioso, se quedaría una noche en su época con el fanfarrón de Inuyasha, ¿acaso le podría ir peor? (_Kag... no seas mentirosa que bien que te parece la idea... XDD)

Estudiar... ¿quién rayos invento las escuelas y los exámenes? – diciendo esto se encerró en su habitación dejando al ojidorados con muchas interrogantes y al pie de las gradas (aun estaba en la planta baja) – se que puedes Kag, solo es cuestión de que te concentres- volvió a su puesto, hojeo su libro hasta llegar a su cometido.

Y fijándose en los libros, fue memorizando poco a poco los nombres de los huesos, luego paso a algunos músculos hasta terminar agotada con los sistemas de órganos...

Pleura es la capa que protege a los pulmones y el pericardio al corazón... basta por hoy – giró su silla y se percato que Inuyasha la estaba viendo desde la esquina de su cama - ¿qué pasa? – sabia que aun tenia cuentas pendiente con él, pero por el momento seria mejor que descansara; él podría irse y regresar en la mañana. Al verle la cara, se notaba algo serio, posaba su mirada en ella y luego en su escritorio, para regresar de nuevo a ella.

¿Para que haces tanto revuelo con esos libros? Yo no le veo la importancia... – sonrojándose por lo que antes había visto – que gracia le encuentras ver ESAS cosas... – no le veía la gracia. Además ella se la paso viendo y viendo el libro y ni cuenta se daba de su gran crisis interna.

Ninguna, pero es Anatomía Humana, que más quieres que haga; quiero pasar de año y necesito aprobar esto – contestó ella notando el sonrojo de este y sintiendo que el aire se estaba calmando entre ellos

Ah, ya veo, es decir que te importa mas que nuestra misión en el Sengoku, ¿no? – tenia que saber la verdad aun de una manera tosca y muy común para él.

Y va la burra al trigo, claro que no – para nada, Inuyasha volvía a interponer su deber en la época feudal, lo que de un momento a otro sería una nueva 

pelea - pero yo también tengo responsabilidades que cumplir aquí. De todos nuestros amigos; eres el único que no comprende.

Ni sé por que vine, pensaba que regresaríamos esta noche, pero veo que no; allá también te necesitamos... – _y te necesito a mi lado, eres mi motivo para luchar _Claro que para decir esto ultimo no el tuvo valor suficiente. Lo más probable sería que ella se riese. Si Kagome supiese que ya había elegido con quien quedarse...

Sí, como tu busca fragmentos, tal vez; por que para otra cosa no creo que me necesites... – dijo con la voz entre cortada, ya sentía las lagrimas en sus ojos

Claro que si tonta, claro que te necesito – al momento que dijo esto la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos, para que no dudase de lo que le decía

Inu... Yasha... tú, ¿me necesitas? En... serio... – de por sí la revelación la tomo por sorpresa, la aparente cercanía la dejo vulnerable ante él. Acaso podía ser realidad lo que tanto su corazón pedía. ¿Que él se fijase en ella y la amara?

¡Feh! Para que quieres que lo repita, si ya lo dije – maldición, estaba demasiado cerca y gracias a su buen olfato pudo oler el cambio en el aroma la miko, ¿qué era eso? Y ahora, porque le veía tan tentador sus labios... – Kagome... ¿puedo?

¿Qué puedes? – la pregunta estaba rara, que rayos quería él, ¿puedo? ¿Puedo que? No lo entendió hasta que la imagen de Inuyasha con sus ojos cerrados y presionando sus labios contra los de ella casi hace que se desmaye.

Si era sueño o no, debía aprovechar que por primera vez esta "visión" se sentía tan real. Se dejo llevar por los labios cálidos de él y un temor la envolvió, ¿cuánta experiencia tendrá él?

_Deja los detalles para otro momento, aprovecha el tuyo y no le hagas preguntas tontas._

Eres para mí, me lo ha dicho el viento,  
eres para mí, lo oigo todo el tiempo.

**Ante la debilidad de sus piernas, ambos cayeron sobre su cama y ninguno hizo nada para reparar en eso. Solo estaban concentrados en el beso y poco les importo la posición comprometedora en que se encontraban.**

Eres para mí

la sombra que pasa,  
la luz que me abraza  
tus ojos mirándome...

**Kagome... mírame**

**Los segundos que ella se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados fueron una eternidad para él. Quería saber algo y sus ojos serían su ventana a su alma. Eso le había oído decir al monje y lo quería comprobar. Flexiono sus brazos para estar mas cerca de ella, el aroma de ella era embriagador y le estaba mareando. **_**¿Por qué rayos no abre los ojos?**_

_**Wow... Inuyasha besa mejor que cualquiera de mis sueños más locos. Pero no quiero verlo, ya me lo ha pedido, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo encararlo y que me diga que todo esto es un error y que nunca debió pasar... soy yo o su cuerpo esta mas cerca del mío, pero que mas queda; tengo que enfrentarlo. **_

**La chica abrió los ojos poco a poco y lo que vio no fue nada de lo que se imagino. El Hanyou estaba a milímetros de su cara y podía oler su aroma a bosque ya impregnado en sus ropas. Sus pupilas estaban dilatabas y el dorado estaba más intenso. Y para rematar, tenía esa sonrisa tan confiada... **

La calle que canta su canto de diario,  
el mundo moviéndose,  
y yo sé que tienes miedo

**Si era una simple coincidencia, debía aprovecharla, no sabría hasta que otro día podría pasar esto de nuevo. Paso su mano sobre su mentón y él no le rechazo al contrario cerro los ojos. Eso era raro... siguió subiendo hasta los mechones plateados que ahora colgaban de su rostro. A medida que hacia eso, las mejillas iban aumentando de color; es que no era capaz de dejar de hacer eso... y más que él no la detuviese, solo lo veía así, con los ojos cerrados y por ratos olfateaba algo, ¿pero que era? No lo sabía. **

**Abrió sus ojos hasta quedar con su nariz junto a la de ella. **

**eres tú la de ese aroma que me esta mareando... deja de hacerlo que no sabes cuanto estoy haciendo para contenerme...**

**¿Aroma? – Él era mitad demonio y podía oler cosas y... ¿acaso estaba oliendo lo excitada que estaba? Eso explicaría la extraña manera en que Inuyasha actuaba. Abrió más sus ojos y sin querer, se excitó más. Él la miró de nuevo, meneo su cabeza y se aparto bruscamente.**

**Deja de hacerlo, maldita sea... sera mejor que me vaya**

Y no es un buen momento para ti  
y para esto que nos viene sucediendo, pero...

**La chica vio como el se acercó al marco de su ventana. Para él no sería difícil brincar hacia allá abajo; ya eran tantas las veces que había huido de esa forma que eran incontables. Pero esta vez no sería como las otras. Ella tenía un arma para detenerlo antes de que se fuera.**

**-OSUWARI...**

**Y el chico cayó irremediablemente en el piso de la habitación.**

**¿Por qué?**

**No puedes huir cada vez que se te antoje, antes me debes una explicación – si era real todo lo que estaba pensando. ÉL no había cambiado NADA después de su beso. Solo en sus sueños, le declaraba su amor. **_**Que ilusa eres Kagome, nunca te verá como quieres; teniendo a Kikyo y su promesa de irse con ella... **_**una lagrima brotó y recorrió su mejilla. Nunca debió ir al fondo de ese pozo para buscar a Buyo y así no estaría sufriendo como ahora – estabas pensando en ella, ¿verdad? – no tuvo que mencionar quien, él supo de quien le estaba hablando y se sintió mal. Claro que sentía algo por Kikyo, pero era agradecimiento por ser la primera persona que se le acercó sin ver lo que él era. Pero lo que sentía por la miko que tenía enfrente era diferente.**

_**Date valor y escúpelo de una vez, mira que esta llorando. **_**De todas las facetas de Kagome, esa era la que más evitaba, porque siempre él era el causante – sé que no me he comportado como se debe... pero estaba pensando en ti; por si quieres saber, por que te... quiero**

**Por más suavecito que lo dijo, Kagome escuchó y ella se sintió feliz. Se limpio el rastro de las lágrimas y le abrazo. Este se estaba en shock, primero porque nunca pensó en decirle sus sentimientos y por la reacción de ella. Lo estaba abrazando y estando así se sintió en casa. Estando en esa posición, pudo fácilmente apoyarse en su hombro, su tez cabía perfectamente en el espacio, acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello, solo se detuvo a aspirar su aroma, era desquiciante a sus sentidos, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, solo que ahora ya no podía salir del trance. La escucho gemir por lo bajo, paseo sus manos sobre su espalda muy despacio y eso le gusto mucho. Sin poderse contener; la tomó del rostro y la beso de nuevo, ahora estaba desperado por tantas cosas nuevas que sentía.**

**Cuando elevo su mentón para profundizar el beso, ella se disolvió en sus brazos, deseando que ese momento no acabase jamás, sintió dar vueltas de la emoción y en un movimiento mas instintivo que cuerdo entre ellos, Kagome se pego al cuerpo de él y fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a la abertura del haori. Solo cuando estaba herido había podido tocarlo ahí. Estaba tan cálido como siempre, con el pecho tan fuerte... esto si era un sueño alocado. Y más cuando sintió la presión de algo duro cerca de su entrepierna... **_**Kami... esto pasa mi imaginación... **_**y como no.**

**Quería separarse como fuera, pero los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura ya le impedían esto y mas el echo que sus besos eran mas intensos y sus lenguas tenían una danza sin igual...**

**Déjate llevar... no me apartes ahora... – su voz emitía una suplica para ella, la cual hizo que bajara cualquier defensa contra lo que pasaría. **

**Tengo miedo... – dijo ella cuando se separaron para tomar aire, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y atentos a cualquier movimiento de parte del Hanyou **

**Yo también... – rozando su nariz con la de ella, rió un poco y la miro de frente - ... pero ha de ser algo indescriptible el compartir algo con la persona que has elegido**

**¿elegido? ¿yo? – eso nunca se lo espero que saliera de sus labios. Una alegría la envolvió y comenzó a reírse. Eso era fantástico. **

Déjame sentir más de la cuenta,  
el corazón es un musculo, si  
no late revienta, extraño...

**Claro tonta... ¿quién mas? – metiendo sus manos por debajo de su blusa, tocando por primera vez la suavidad de ella con calma. Acerco sus labios a su cuello y lo beso lentamente. Kagome iba a protestar por tomarla desprevenida, pero ante esto ultimo... solo pudo gemir **

**Inu... ahh... – pudo decir ella, amaba la forma en que él pasaba sus manos sobre su piel. No tenía experiencia en eso, pero estaba de más decir que le gustaba. No dejaba de gemir. Tantas sensaciones nuevas y excitantes y una idea loca le pasó por la mente; solo que fue abandonada cuando sintió que le quitaban algo... ¿su sostén? ¿a que hora él le había...? demasiadas preguntas para ese momento y mas al ver la imagen del Hanyou lamiendo uno de sus pezones endurecidos – por... favor... – ¿por favor que? No sabia si le pedía detenerse o seguir con esa larga tortura... si tortura, esa era la palabra para describir lo que él estaba haciendo con ella. ¿se quedaría a solo sentir sin tocar ella también?**

**En un giro inesperado, el Hanyou quedo tendido en la cama mientras el vaivén entre ellos por la agitación intensifico las cosas. La miko del futuro le retiro el haori y la otra prenda blanca, dejándole el torso al descubierto. Era por demás repetir que lo conocía, pero en otras circunstancias, no en esas... tendría que averiguar como rayos se quitaba el pantalón... ese nudo se veía bastante firme. Inuyasha vio sus intenciones en su forma de mirar y le ayudo a desatarlo. Bien... era ahora o nunca.**

**No pudo describir lo que vio... simplemente era perfecto. **_**"que bien guardadito se lo tenia" **_** pensó ella al verlo como Kami lo trajo al mundo. Esos holgados pantalones ocultaban muy bien sus piernas y a "eso" que científicamente era llamado pene. **

**Y ahora sus clases de anatomía se le veían a la mente... **_** solo eso me faltaba... pensar en el dichoso examen justamente ahora... **_

**Dejando lo demás de lado, comenzó a besar su pecho a sus anchas... cuantas veces soñó con eso. Su piel a pesar de ser tantas veces dañada se encontraba firme, suave y dispuesta para ella. Esa era una ventaja de ser mitad demonio. **

Mirarte de lejos, decir unos tonos,  
parecemos tan viejos, tiempo,  
mm, ¿quieres mas tiempo?  
mírame la piel, ¿no ves a caso lo que siento?

**Lo escucho gruñir... eso decía que estaba haciéndole sentir a él también, aunque era una completa locura que sus pieles estuviesen rozándose sin estar unidas entre si. Ella aun tenía sus pantaletas, pero el constante roce entre sus sexos la estaba volviendo loca. Sin reparar mucho, sus pantaletas fueron a parar por otro lado, Inuyasha la dejo bajo su merced y poco a poco fue introduciéndose en ella. Mientras hacia eso la besaba pausadamente. Se sentía feliz por ser el primero en su vida... ya con eso, solo quedaba marcarla como suya y ese lobo sarnoso nunca más se le acercaría. Su sonrisa orgullosa afloro en el momento en que se encontró con su barrera y las uñas de ella enterrándose en su espalda. Espero a que se acostumbrara a él y en un lento vaivén inicio su danza.**

**No esperaron mucho para llegar juntos al clímax y sus respiraciones se fueron apaciguando poco a poco. Sus primeros temores, ya habían sido limados, pero uno más fuerte, de parte de la miko del futuro: ¿qué había significado eso para él?**

**Es lo mejor que me ha pasado... te amo Kag...**

**Si había oído bien... le dijo: ¿te amo?**

**No pudo preguntar, ya que un escozor en su hombro le llamo la atención. Se paso sus dedos en la zona y se asusto al sentirse dos orificios en su lado izquierdo. Le miro u le extraño ver la cara tan peculiar de arrogancia en el, mezclado con esa mirada que estaba mas intensa de lo normal...**

**¿que me hiciste?**

**Te he marcado como mía... ahora nadie se puede meter entre nosotros... nadie...**

5 días mas tarde...

**Estaba ya con su uniforme y en el pasillo del aula donde haría su examen... necesitaba 85 para pasarla y no se sentía tan nerviosa y como no, si había pasado dos noches enteras entrenándose en la materia con cierto hanyou que la esperaba en las afueras del edificio.**

**Estando ya dentro, la sorpresa del examen era que en su totalidad era de selección múltiple y los resultados estarían a mas tardar en dos horas... si querían meterles más nervios a los alumnos... lo habían logrado. Sus amigas, estaban dispuestas a usar cualquier recurso de "apoyo" apara lograr pasarla y Houjo estaba más tranquilo, levaba la materia pasada y estaba de lo más tranquilo. Suspiro e inicio a llenar los círculos con las respuestas correctas... **

**Salió helada de ahí, recorrió el pasillo y se encontró a Inuyasha en una de las ramas de un árbol cerca de las canchas de voleibol. Este al percibir su aroma, bajo y la espero.**

**¿y como te fue?**

**Espero que bien... en dos horas sabré como Salí...**

**Veras que te ira bien... no por nada pasaste hablando de puras cosas que ni entendía...**

**Dieron unas cuantas vueltas por el lugar, siendo asediado el chico por varias chicas de años inferiores...las cuales se preguntaban de donde esa chica que casi no llegaba a clases se había conseguido un novio tan guapo. Llegaron a la azotea del edificio d unos cuantos brincos del hanyou; creyendo que ahí escaparían, pero no contaban que ese era el lugar donde las amigas de Kagome irían después del examen. Con tantas preguntas de que si era él el novio celoso y violento del cual su amiga les contaba y que tan en serio era lo suyo como para tener amoríos con otra; se pasó el tiempo y en masa los alumnos fueron a ver sus calificaciones. A la Miko casi le da un paro al ver que su nota era la mejor, con un 98; fue la envidia de las demás.**

**Bueno... al menos habían servido las clases con el alumno Inuyasha... ¿no?**

Fin

**Solo espero sus comentarios acerca de la trama y pues aquí otra historia loca de mi cabeza atolondrada... nos vemos mas pronto de lo que piensan y estén pendientes para ver quien será la primera persona en postear en "El rescate" pa la que gane... el siguiente fic será su regalo. En esta ocasión sigo diciendo que será un regalito muy especial pa mi ángel Cyn... cuídense mucho. Desde la cuidad de la eterna Luz, se despide su escritora enamorada de su pollito encantado...**


End file.
